


Getting through the pain

by Anonymous



Series: All my anon works put together [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Early Mornings, Families of Choice, Father Figures, Gen, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Light Angst, Nightmares, Sleepless nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tubbo cant seem to sleep anymore and Sam finds him one of those mornings.just some soft Tubbo and Sam because i love themalso Tubbo feels like hes not allowed to feel certain things because Tommy has had been through worst
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: All my anon works put together [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076048
Kudos: 41
Collections: Anonymous





	Getting through the pain

Tubbo laid on the dew littered grass staring up into the orange sky.The morning fog made its way through the lands leaving its presence behind as if it was just a whisper in the air. He let out a sigh as he stretched into a more comfortable position. He found himself sleepless these days. The whole situation with Dream having died down yet the real cost of what could have happened it laid heavily on his mind.

Every time he found himself in bed chasing sleep Dream's voice would come through. His voice mocking him. Betting him that he would still be there lying in wait. Biding his time until he would strike. Tubbo was exhausted to say the least. The endless nights of feeling terrified that Dream would in fact get out of prison and take what was his. Take his last life. Well it was pretty overwhelming. 

So every morning he would leave his shared house with Tommy to find sort of solace out in the fields past the bench. That maybe the rising sun would help calm his racing mind to lull him into a safe sleep where he wouldn't be chased by the voices. But today wasn't that day. He let out an annoyed groan as he rubbed his tender eyes. He knew eventually, hopefully, he would just pass out from the sheer exhaustion but when his body decided that he hadn't a clue.

Tubbo leaned on his elbows as he tired to sit up when he heard a faint rattling sound of keys. And an even fainter sound of heavy steps on old wood. Tubbo searched for the source of the sound and when he finally found it he let out a small yell to the man. Sam looked down towards Tubbo as if he had been pulled from a trance by the sudden yell from the boy. 

Tubbo waved letting out a laugh as Sam made his way over climbing down the steep cliff their bench resided over. He wasn't expecting for him to actually come down. But still Tubbo couldn't help the smile that had taken ownership of his face seeing him race over seemingly worried. 

Tuboo watched as Sam finally stopped just in front of him to kneel on the ground. “Hey whats up?” Tubbo reclined back into the soft grass as he heard the taller sigh above him. Tubbo let his eyes go back to wander the sky seeing it turn more from its orangish color to a bright pink-blue state. He let his jaw go slack at the sight. Mesmerizing.

“The real question is why are you up this early?” Sam's voice was nothing but authoritative yet Tubbo could hear the concern laced within it. Sam wasn't one for hiding his feelings when it came to him and Tommy. Sam cared for them and with that care came the need to protect. Tubbo found himself unable to ever lie to him because of that “i couldn't sleep so i just…” he let the words die on his tongue as he ripped his eyes from the sky to look at Sam with a grin.

Almost as if Tubbo's words had set off red alarms within him, Sam was already scanning his face. He let out a laugh as he sat up to cross his legs. Sam mimicked his movement only sitting down from his kneeling position. Tubbo could feel the grass prickling at his ankles. It was almost a calming sensation. He let out a breath he hadn't relaxed he was holding in as he looked down to his hands clasping them together. 

They stayed like that for a while before Tubbo spoke once more. “I've been having trouble sleeping” it almost felt like an admission of guilt as the words slipped out seamlessly. Tubbo held his breath waiting for any reaction from the older but he only gave a reassuring smile laying his lager hand over his own that held tightly against each other. He sucked in another breath through his teeth as he felt himself relax. 

“Every time i try to sleep...I'm reminded of losing my last life. And then- then Dream- he crawls into my head and threatens me...threatens my life” he felt his voice shake along with the slight tremble of his hands. “I-i just i can’t sleep anymore Sam” Tubbo felt the urge to cry. The mental toll was just too much. He knew what Tommy had to go through, he shouldn't feel like this. He should be able to deal with this on his own. Because- because Tommy went through so much worse than he did. 

Tubbo let out a sob as he pulled from Sam's hand to wipe his eyes. He let the words consume him “I know- I know... Tommy has been through worse than me and I should be stronger but it still hurts. I'm still scared that Dream will come after me too, I know I shouldn't be but-” and as if the wind was knocked out of him, he was covered in nothing but warmth. He let out a surprised cry as he felt strong arms wrap around his back.

“You have every right to be feeling like this Tubbo” Sam spoke into his hair. As he rubbed small circles into his back. It only made him want to cry harder “you don't have to go through what he did to feel like your feelings are justified.” Sam pulled away gripping at Tubbo's shoulders to look him in the eyes. 

“You are allowed to feel this just as much as anyone. But you don't have to be afraid.” Sam's voice became softer. “You won't ever have to fear him anymore because I'm here. I'm going to and will forever be here to protect you even if he ever escapes, which he won't.” Sam nodded to Tubbo as he spoke slowly “you are safe. You life is safe” 

He let his eyes fall on the arms that held him allowing the words to process. He was safe. He wouldn't lose his last life. He felt his eyes water again looking back at the man in front of him. He let out a small whine as he leaned back into Sam's chest. The hands returned to his back rubbing long lines down his back tracing his spine. Tubbo didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. It was all too good to be true. And yet Sam's words. His confidence as he voiced the promise of safety for him. It was all too real.

Slowly Tubbo felt the world rock around him as his eyelids shut out the world around him. Basking in the warmth he let his breathing even. He let his body lull into a peaceful sleep as he listened to the gentle whispers from above him. 

He was safe.

Everything would be fine.

Sam would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> The bluest of moons is about Tommy and Sam its cute and has the same concept as this did kinda like a part one before this happened


End file.
